A generally used MOS field effect transistor (MOSFET) may provide advantages in that the electrical power gains are greater compared to a bipolar transistor, a gate driving circuit is relatively simple, and there is no time delay resulting from the storage or the recombination of the minority carriers during a turn-off operation. Accordingly, the MOSFET is widely used as a control, logical, and electrical power switch.
Further, the double diffused MOSFET (DEMOS) using double diffusion technology, such as a lateral DEMOS transistor (LDMOS), is widely used as an electrical power MOS transistor.